Fooly Cooly: Guitstream
by HPD117
Summary: Haruko is still after Atosmk, Naota is trying to fight like Haruko, and now there are more than one after some unknown power.
1. AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except maybe some future ones.  
  
Chapter 1: AGAIN!!!  
  
Atomsk: (Breathing) It's been too long... (Breathing) Where is it? WHERE IS IT??!!!  
  
Haruko: It's over here?  
  
Atomsk turned around to find Haruko jumping right towards him. Wiping out here new red guitar she thrust it down on him. Atomsk dodged at the last second just before he was hit. Atomsk swiftly slips away out of the room.  
  
Haruko: (Snickering) Your weakening, you might as well give yourself up now.  
  
Atomsk: NEVER!!!!  
  
Haruko: Fine have your way.  
  
Haruko whistles for her vespa, while Atomsk tries to escape. He's flying at full speed trying to get out of the large ship. He flew past a room with some surviving crew members, but all they could see was a blur.  
  
Crew Member 1: What was that?  
  
Crew Member 2: Are you crazy?!!  
  
The second crew member dragged the first one back in the room.  
  
Crew Member 2: She might still be here.  
  
Haruko: Oh Atomsk!!!!  
  
Haruko came flying by next. She still had her guitar in hand when she finally cornered Atomsk. Atomsk growls obviously not going down without a fight.  
  
Haruko: Relax this won't hurt a bit.... Much.  
  
All of a sudden the floor starts to open. Dropping a surprised Haruko and a now free Atomsk.  
  
Atomsk: (Laughing) Your right Raharu that didn't hurt at all. (Still laughing)  
  
Just then for a split second the remaining members saw Atomsk just before he flew off and disappeared. Crew Member 1: Was that who I think it was.  
  
Crew Member 2: Yeah I think it was.  
  
Crew Member 1: Should we go after it?  
  
Crew Member 2: Yeah. Everyone might be dead because of those two, but I'm sure that's what the captain would want.  
  
Crew Member 1: Alright if you say so.  
  
The ship soon warped after Atomsk and disappeared as well. Leaving a really pissed Haruko on the ground.  
  
Haruko: (Getting up, growling) AGAIN, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
**End  
**  
Please read and review. 


	2. Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except maybe some later ones.  
  
Chapter 2: Practice  
  
Ninamori: Hey, are you going to the graduation? Naota: Nope. Ninamori: Why not? Naota: I don't have to, so why? Ninamori: What's the real reason? Naota: Busy. Ninamori: C'mon everyone's going. Naota: Except me. Ninamori: Just think about it okay? Naota: Okay. Ninamori: Really? Naota: Nope.  
  
Naota hung up the phone, grabbed his guitar, and went to the back yard.  
  
Naota: Hey Canti time for practice.  
  
Canti came out ready for Naota. Canti just stood there waiting for him to make the first move. Naota charged right into him and thrust his guitar down at Canti. Canti blocked and kicked Naota right in the stomach making him roll on the grass. Naota flipped right back on his feet and flipped the guitar to its gun part and started shooting. Canti charged straight at Naota still trying to dodge the bullets until he was he with a rocket. Canti got back up to find his face smashed in by Naota's guitar. Making him roll this time.  
  
Kamon: T.V. Boy!!! Where are you?!!  
  
Canti looked the other way, but it didn't stop Naota from slam his guitar at Canti again. Canti was about to make his attack just when Kamon came to the back.  
  
Kamon: T.V. Boy! I need your help?  
  
Canti heard what Kamon said and decided to make it quick. He just dodged Naota's attack and elbowed him right in the jaw causing him to fly right into Kamon. Kamon's out cold right about now.  
  
Naota: Oh Canti what did you do that for?  
  
All of a sudden there was a whistle from the iron. Canti ran straight towards the smoke as soon as the whistle blew. The smoke was pretty thick this time and covered over a lot of the city.  
  
Naota: Canti where are you going? Get back here!  
  
Naota didn't bother to ask anymore more questions and just followed Canti into the smoke.  
  
End  
  
Please read and review. 


	3. No Graduation

Note: Thoughts   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except maybe some future ones.  
  
Chapter 3: No Graduation  
  
Canti and Naota are still running in smoke. Naota seems to be completely lost only following by the sound of his footsteps. Soon the sound starts to fade away until it's completely gone.  
  
Naota: Canti!! Canti!!!... CANTI!!!!  
  
Naota starts to hear a sound. It sounds a lot bigger than Canti. It keeps stomping closer and closer to Naota. He then wipes his guitar and readies for an attack.  
  
Naota: (Nervous) Come on.  
  
A blast comes from nowhere about hit Naota. Canti comes out of no where and gets him out of the way before it hit him. Canti still carrying watches as the smoke cleared showing a giant scorpion like robot with three heads. Canti puts Naota down and charges at the robot.  
  
Naota: Canti wait up!!  
  
Naota starts running after him. They both try to hit the scorpion but it just knocked them away sending them flying towards the school. Canti grabs Naota just before crashing threw the walls. The robot turns away from them and starts destroying the city with its massive claws and tail. While its back was turned it was shot in the back of the head nearly making it flip over. It turns to see Naota still shooting at it each shot hitting it in the head. It starts coming towards Naota now, Naota looks at Canti thinking if he should, but it looked like he didn't have much time.  
  
Naota: Hey Canti open-up!!  
  
Canti got up and did what it was told while Naota climbed and was swallowed. Canti turned into its red form and charged the robot. The robot just swatted him back into the school. Next the scorpion tried to stomp all through the school. Canti slipped out and transform into its gun form and shot at it making a huge hole in it. It looked like it was about to fall but then got back up and started snapping at Canti wildly. Canti dodged each attack with ease.  
  
Naota: Why won't this thing die already?   
  
Canti transformed and shot another hole in it, it seemed to have finally taken it down until its tail went straight into the air and curved the point straight at Canti. It started charge energy at a fast rate.  
  
Naota: Uh-oh what now?   
  
Suddenly Canti started to glow itself.  
  
Naota: Canti what are you doing? 

Canti drew out its own guitar and made a charge at the scorpion just when it finished charging. The scorpion shot its beam while Canti went straight ahead at it. It cut through the beam with its guitar right through the beam, right through the scorpion causing it to blow up and take the whole school with it. Canti shot a blast and it formed back into Naota. Naota took a glimpse at what happened to the school.  
  
Naota: (Sigh) At least Ninamori won't pester me about graduation anymore.  
  
**End**  
  
Please read and review. 


	4. New Kid

Note: Thoughts   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except maybe some later ones.  
  
Chapter 4: New Kid  
  
After the whole incident at school it's still a mystery to everyone what happened because no one could see with all the smoke around. So the graduation didn't happen, but everyone was still happy because it was summer vacation.  
  
Kamon: Naota time for breakfast! Naota: Do I have to come down it's summer?! Kamon: No I guess not. Why do kids get so lazy at summer?   
  
There was a knock at the door. Kamon went to find a boy he never saw before with a dog in his arms.  
  
Boy: Hey ummm... do you know where I can find a vet? Kamon: Sure over there down the street and make a right o.k. Boy: Yeah, thanks.  
  
When he ran over to the directions Kamon gave him he dropped a paper on the ground.  
  
Kamon: (Piers over) Hmm... this looks important. I'm sure he'll come back for it later. Naota: What's all the noise about. (Yawn) Kamon: Just a boy taking a dog to the vet. Naota: You asked who he was? Kamon: No. He didn't seem to be from around here. He looked around the age of fifteen he had dark hair, black eyes, a red shirt, a gold chain, and black pants and shoes, why? Naota: No reason.  
  
Around nighttime Naota went over to the bridge with Canti to practice some more. While going over to the river they noticed the same boy Kamon described earlier. He was just standing there looking at the river from the bridge.  
  
Naota: Hey, what are you doing here? Boy: What are you doing here? Naota: Never mind. Shouldn't you be home by now? Boy: (Glares at Naota) It's pretty obvious I'm lost don't you think. Naota: Why don't you call? Boy: No one won't let me in I guess I look suspicious or something. Naota: Oh... c'mon I'll let you use my phone.  
  
Just then there was smoke coming from the iron again. The smoke was thicker than it ever was.  
  
Naota: Man, it's happening again. Boy: What's the big deal about the smoke. Naota: Do you remember where the bakery was? Boy: Yeah. Naota: Good go there.  
  
Naota and Canti ran to where the smoke is. This time they didn't run straight in there they waited for it to come out. Suddenly there was an explosion. It seemed to come from the vet. When they finally got there all sorts of animals were running away from the area. There was a golden light over where the vet was, when Naota looked he saw a golden version of Canti destroying everything in the vet.  
  
Naota: (Nervous) C'mon, it's just like when Haruko does it don't be scared of this thing.  
  
As soon as Naota got the nerve he charged at the Golden Canti and got hit so hard his nose broke and was bleeding harshly. The Blue Canti came in trying to fight but he got knocked back too. The Golden Canti transformed into its gun form and started shooting its own blast. Blue Canti grabbed Naota narrowly dodging each blast. The Golden Canti kept shooting and destroying everything as the Blue Canti dodged. Gold Canti finally took out its guitar so it could finish them off, Blue Canti was about to eat Naota until Naota stopped him.  
  
Naota: No wait launch me at that thing the first chance you get alright.  
  
Blue Canti just nodded and held Naota like a football. Gold Canti kept missing every swing until it finally hit Blue Canti causing it to lose grip of Naota. Naota was in the air getting ready to swing down on the opponent.  
  
Naota: Okay focussss don't miss and...  
  
Naota thrust his guitar down on it so hard it blew up causing a lot of smoke and Naota flying. When the smoke finally cleared Naota was on the ground and saw the boy on the sidewalk watching the whole thing with his hands in his pocket. Naota was to dizzy from loss of blood to say anything and passed out.  
  
End  
  
Please read and review. 


End file.
